Amante prohibido
by RBAlways423
Summary: Después de ser los mejores amigos se convierten en rivales, por un error, por orgullo, negándose a la realidad y a lo que los dos sienten desde hace mucho tiempo, todos saben que la cordura no es compatible con el amor y aunque sea prohibido vale la pena arriesgar cuando se quiere sin medida.
1. Chapter 1

_Me da rabia tener este sentimiento atorado en mis entrañas, no estorba en absoluto pero duele tener que ocultarlo por seguridad y seguir como si no me pasara nada. Tengo la sensación de que me odia, y que en el fondo no le agrada trabajar a mi lado. Traicioné su amistad pero no podía soportar la idea de que le hicieran daño, antes no había secretos entre los dos pero eso cambio en un dos por tres por algo tan estúpido. Por ahora solo existe una relación indiferente, completamente opuesta a lo que éramos antes, desde que gracias a que cortase mi camisa en aquella sala y consiguiera el papel de mi vida. Jamás me había sentido tan cercana a una persona con la idea absurda de creer haberle conocido en otra existencia. Yo le quiero, al principio solo como un compañero inolvidable pero a estas alturas me toca reconocer que hay algo mas y si tuviera el valor de confesarlo quizás él lo entendería. Me ve como su rival y ni siquiera se que he hecho para merecerlo. Me besa en acción y es como si no lo estuviera haciendo, si accidentalmente nuestras lenguas se rozan se aparta, no pone el alma._

_ No lo entiendo antes lo deseábamos tanto, yo podía sentirlo, me asustaba pero lo sentía y era tan jodidamente especial que nada mas importaba. A nadie le sienta bien que le rechacen constantemente, hiere mi orgullo quizás porque alguna vez yo también herí el suyo sin querer. Es un niño adoro eso de él pero la mayoría de las veces su inmadurez no le deja ver la realidad de las cosas. Se fija en mujeres que no le aman, va por ahí diciendo estupideces y yo solo quiero que me deje entrar en su vida del modo que sea algo que parece inalcanzable. Puede que se trate de una obsesión pero adoro su boca, es suave y exquisita me provoca morder sus labios y hacer cosas prohibidas los dos juntos. Admito que mis relaciones no funcionan porque le tengo en mi cabeza, es algo enfermizo la mayoría del tiempo le tengo en la habitación de al lado, leyendo un guion o tomándose un café. Quisiera quitarle los gafillas, clavarme en sus ojos azules y por fin confesarle que en la ultima cosa que pienso todos los días antes de dormir es en su boca. El es impasible y no me deja llegar, no deja que pise su orilla a lo mejor porque teme tanto como yo o porque sencillamente se niega a lo que pueda surgir entre los dos._

_Ya le han informado de que tiene que acompañarme a Madrid para promocionar la serie , y su enfado fue tanto que se ha negado a renovar el contrato con la cadena, no lo entiendo es necesario que se empeñe en toda esta rabieta para demostrar superioridad. Trato de molestarle lo menos que puedo, porque no quiero perderle del todo, no se si existe una oportunidad de aproximarnos en un futuro, es lo que mas deseo y si para eso tengo que contarle que desde que le conozco es el objetivo por el que me levanto en las mañanas. Habíamos quedado en volar juntos, acompañados del encargado de gestionar las cosas de prensa e imagen cosa que últimamente no llevamos bien . Verdaderamente nos cuesta estar en un espacio cerrado por mas de cinco segundos, da igual, por esta vez todo parece indicar que nos veremos mucho las caras cosa que pienso aprovechar. Tengo exactamente una semana para recuperarle, una semana en la que estará acorralado y yo estaré pendiente a como acercarme sin que se espante. _

_ Lamentablemente para él hubo una confusión con las llaves, tiene la mía y yo tengo las suyas, le parece una broma del destino y cual de un perro se tratase me lanza el llavero hasta que toca el suelo y salgo de mi asombro, no me puedo creer que hasta este punto llegue su enojo_

_-Definitivamente eres gilipollas- le ataco con razón es que es un patán últimamente bueno es un imbécil solo conmigo_

_-Me pasas las mías por favor- no parece incomodo con nada de lo que le digo _

_-¿Por favor?-, vete a la mierda- recojo mis llaves y con la velocidad de un rayo entro en mi habitación sin entregarle las suyas si quiere juego lo va a tener _

_-Venga Katic no estoy para coñas, estoy agotado- golpea la puerta furioso _

_-Quizás es hora de que aprendas un poco de modales- me recuesto en la cama soltando el aire y la furia que llevo dentro _

_-No se quien tuvo la maldita idea de este viaje pero es un cabron desde luego- si que lastima ser una especie de pesadilla para quien ocupa todas tus fantasías _

_\- El único cabron que veo en esta historia eres tu, sabes que, si tienes algún problema conmigo, seria mas fácil que lo arreglásemos ahora- me lleno de valor y le tiro del cuello de la camisa hasta que entra en la habitación y caemos los dos al suelo_

_ Me descuido, estoy tan indefensa que me avergüenza, no pretendía que estuviésemos tan próximos no estoy preparada para que su olor amenace mis entrañas y sentir sus manos por mi costados solo provoca que cierre los ojos y me sorprenda un suspiro, él se queda quieto mirándome por un rato dudando si ceder a su deseo o salir corriendo. En contra de su voluntad decide sacar la llave de mi bolsillo y desaparecer por la puerta sin dar la cara._

_ Confieso que miro viejas fotos para recordarle como era hace unos meses, cuando me tomaba de la mano para que no resbalase en la nieve, cuando me colocaba una flor detrás de la oreja para que sonriese. Me enamoré de ese hombre atento que se preocupaba por mi, que luchaba a mi lado y me confesaba sus miedos mas profundos. Muchos me advirtieron del peligro pero yo cerré mis ojos y volé, volé hasta un lugar donde era perfecto amarle y él me correspondía. También es verdad que yo estropee sus planes, juro que no fue intencional. No cree en mi palabra, ni siquiera tengo su voto de confianza, pero lo único que buscaba era su felicidad._

_-¿Estas lista?- su rostro es el perfecto ejemplo de molestia y obligación recuerdo que siempre me lanzaba piropos y me sonrojaba pero ahora ni siquiera me mira aunque me ponga guapa anhelando una reacción suya_

_-Si vas con esa actitud no tiene sentido este paripé que lo sepas- paso por delante sin pertarle atención tampoco me voy a humillar _

_-Y que quieres que haga no se me da tan bien fingir como tu, si eres experta en aparentar cosas que no eres- ese resentimiento no tiene arreglo no se quien demonios se cree para juzgarme _

_-No se cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que estas equivocado, si tuvieses dos dedos de frente te darías cuenta de lo que siento en realidad- le recrimino es un idiota y no me pienso dejar pisotear _

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?, desprecio acaso, solo eso explicaría el que destruyeses todo lo que había planeado- repite enfrascado en que solo él tiene razón _

_-Vale perdona por haber estado en medio de tus planes como dices tu, perdona por abrirte los ojos lo que pasa es que eres tan cobarde que preferías atarte a una mentira- por el tono que esta tomando la conversación se que no saldremos intactos del asunto _

_-Bien, ahora tengo que soportar que una "roba novias" me de lecciones de vida- si le dolió tanto a lo mejor es que me equivoco y si la quería, la quería como jamás me querrá a mi _

_-Pedazo de cretino- decido darle la espalda y salir por la puerta sin rumbo pero me detiene con la sangre mas fría que yo para que nadie se de cuenta de nuestra discusión _

_-Tranquila fierra- sus ojos ahora negros me retan y yo siento una especie de rabia con excitación que me pone realmente nerviosa _

_-Somos amiguitos ¿recuerdas?- nuestros cuerpos se desean, se buscan, se huelen, se llaman y somos tan tontos que nos resistimos _

_-¿Vas a besarme?- pregunto con ironía haciendo referencia a su continuo parpadeo sobre mis labios _

_-Quizás si no te gustase mas besar mujeres_


	2. Chapter 2

La manera en la que nos enfrentamos es tan caliente que las señales de peligro saltan en su cabeza y mi corazón se hace tan pequeño que no le logro localizar. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos agacha la mirada, yo porque sus ojos azules no me lo hacen fácil y él porque de ninguna manera piensa dejarme escapar. La conexión se dio sin que lo buscásemos, será que ese afán de reprimirnos lo esta haciendo todavía más insoportable. Si ninguno de los dos se ha dado por vencido es que queda alguna esperanza, si estoy aquí y no he mandado todo a la mierda es porque sueño con tenerle y que no sea algo pasajero. Todo el mundo tiene debilidades y mi principal debilidad es el tinte fresco de su aliento. Se cree que he metido la pata hasta el fondo cuando aquel beso me tomó desprevenida, fue una sorpresa para los dos y si pudiese cambiarlo o arrancarlo de mi historia lo haría con gusto. Le he jurado que no significa nada para mi, que solo era un capricho mas de aquella Barbie científica que apostaba por destruir nuestra relación

-En el fondo a ti lo que te jode es que ella se te haya adelantado- en aquel entonces los dos dábamos vueltas acercándonos a paso de hormigas y todos se daban cuenta de que algo pasaba, llegué a confesarle a su prometida que era él quien me gustaba pero ella simplemente tenía una absurda obsesión conmigo

-No eres la ultima coca cola del desierto-sonríe burlón- ni siquiera me gustas- yo se que ella se acercó a mi porque sabia que él sentía cosas y que era inevitable que acabásemos juntos aunque me joda admitirlo es una mujer muy inteligente y encima manipuladora a saber que otras cosas se inventó sobre mi

-Deberías mirarte eso, no vaya ser que sea la razón por la que no te salgan bien tus planes-ataco en su orgullo no por placer y si porque quiero que reaccione, quiero que sea capaz de decirme lo que siente y me tome con fuerza y me ame sin que nos importe nada

-Quieres que te demuestre lo hombre que soy- me pega mas a la pared obedeciendo a su ímpetu, él me vuelve loca con tan poco no quiero imaginar lo sucedería si realmente me tocara donde sueño

-Chicos había reservado mesa hace dos horas porque os empeñáis en amargarme- nuestro representante nos interrumpe e inmediatamente reacciona al encontrarnos en una situación tan intima-espero que tengáis una mejor manera de arreglar las cosas

-Aquí no ha pasado nada-le apunta con el dedo abandonando la habitación y adelantándose hasta el restaurante

Me quedo desencantada, y sofocada, sobre todo sofocada, vi tan cerca la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto me encanta, y cuanto he soñado con él

-Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto Stana, se trata de que volváis a comportarse como adultos y como amigos no de que te lances a sus brazos y las cosas resulten muchísimo peor- Francis siempre ha sido muy cercano con los dos y jura que no somos compatibles, que seria un desastre pero yo no lo puedo cambiar, si no lo intento, si le dejo ir para siempre estaré lamentándome toda la vida

-Se piensa que le he querido quitar a la novia, será imbécil aquella estúpida solo estaba jugando a separarnos- sabiendo que las cosas se estaban perdiendo con él quiso irse dejándonos un regalo y de paso amargándome la existencia

-Olvídate de eso, olvídate de él, créeme que lo vuestro no iría a ningún lado, te lo digo desde el cariño y desde la experiencia, en este negocio mezclar el placer puede resultar en una bomba de explosión masiva. Ahora ve y traten de cenar amenamente les toman un par de fotos y ya esta no supone mayor sacrificio- Se que su deber es distanciarnos de ese tipo de sensaciones pero ni siquiera sus consejos dan resultado, yo necesito probar, al final si me muero en el intento podré decir que perseguí mis anhelos

No paro de mirarle como si fuese lo mas hermoso del universo, admirándole y atendiendo sus gestos. Supongo que tantas madrugadas trabajando juntos han despertado un sentimiento en mi que mezcla la fascinación con el deseo de tenerle y disfrutarle para siempre.

-Crees que ya tomaron las fotos, quiero irme de aquí- se ha bebido una botella de vino y veo algo diferente en su mirada que me asusta

-No lo se Nathan, pero si quieres irte vete que me da igual- le contesto con resignación

-Quiero irme contigo- se acerca a susurrarme en el oído y siento cosquillas en mi estomago-Sígueme- no me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya estamos fuera del hotel y me hace correr de su mano

Ha perdido la cabeza y yo gran parte de mi cordura, él tiene justificación con el alcohol pero yo estoy en pleno uso de mi contención eso si ya no la hubiese perdido desde el maldito día en que me crucé con esos ojazos

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?, volvamos por favor- le sugiero no se si esta jugando pero no quiero que así sucedan las cosas

-Stana, tenemos que hablar pero no ahora- me abraza demasiado fuerte no se que le pasa es como si se negara a los sentimientos, como si para el fuese mas fácil encontrar alguien para estar una vida entera con moderación antes de aceptar compartir una revolución en mis brazos

-Quiero que sepas que yo no la besé- aseguro para que pueda estar en paz ojala me crea- estabas ahi y se lo que viste pero no lo hice simplemente no pude detenerla

-Eso no me importa, no la quería sabes y ella era consiente de eso- su corazón y mi corazón amenazan con prender fogatas

-Vamos que si no nos ven llegar les dará un infarto- propongo mas nerviosa que de costumbre porque si da un paso hacia delante no podré detenerle

Sin preguntarme atrapa mis labios, y permanezco inmóvil sin reaccionar ya lo he besado pero nunca había sido tan real, ni tan penetrante no se si es que en realidad estoy completamente desequilibrada con respecto a su atractivo, no se si es su grande estatura, o como corta la distancia en nuestros cuerpos, no se si es su lengua atrevida lo único que me toca reconocer es que nadie me ha besado con tanta magia, por mas estúpido que suene me veo bailando en un cuento de hadas. Deja sus fuertes manos sobre mi cara y presiento que hasta él mismo ha perdido el control de su cuerpo por su manera de suspirar y de morderme casi hasta con desesperación. Me abandono a él y cuando descubre que estoy completamente perdida se separa

-Mientras mas te beso, mas me pregunto donde esta la gracia- descubro que mis sospechas son mas que ciertas y he despertado su lado mas oscuro con mis provocaciones

-Capullo, sabes que es lo que mas me jode, que disfruto, realmente disfruto contigo y tu no te lo mereces por engreído y encima pedante- le empujo con rabia me estoy comenzando hartar de sus caprichitos

-Me muero por perderte de vista, eres lo peor que he conocido que lo sepas- es tan extraño que me hable de esa manera

-La verdad es que no creo que todo esto sea por un maldito beso, quieres decirme que fue lo que te hice- la paciencia ya no me acompaña

-Muchas cosas Katic, muchas cosas- sonríe sarcástico- olvídate de estar conmigo y aléjate lo mas que puedas de mi- ordena- se que haz tenido que ver con esta farsa

-Pues bien, tu te lo has buscado- suspiro con resignación

Antes de irme doy un paso hacia delante y le robo un beso primero porque tengo muchas ganas y segundo porque pienso demostrarle a este patán lo que se esta perdiendo, esperaba que me rechazase y no lo hace, lo que lo convierte en un placer muchísimo mas prohibido, convierte el beso en algo mas violento y yo le sigo porque ya es hora de sacarme esto que me ahoga por dentro.

-Parece que no te desagradan tanto mis besos- le guiño el ojo haciendo que esta vez sea él quien se quede en la luna


	3. Chapter 3

_Pasar la noche dando vueltas no es nada sano, y si los besos que intentas olvidar son los que te desvelan peor para tu salud. Ella te saca de quicio pero te gusta tanto que te llega a doler en el pecho. Antes de conocerla nada conseguía realmente molestarte, todo es diferente con ella, se triplica la dimensión de las cosas y no logras concentrarte como quisieras. Si estar en su cama es la mitad de excitante que en tus sueños adorarías perderte en la pasión por un rato, sin compromiso, sin segundas intenciones, sin nada de por medio, solo la piel que te exige poseerla hasta que expulse mil gritos en tu oído y morderle ese cuello hasta extasiarte y dejarle marcas que le indiquen al viento que es tuya antes que nada . Imaginas que clavarte en sus ojos hechiceros mientras te hundes en ella una y otra vez, eso si que debe ser una droga electrizante, y sudas imaginándotela, es normal que el agua no te calme la sed. Estas sediento de otra cosa, de su cuerpo pero sobre todas las cosas de su alma, eso que tanto desconoces en una mujer, la otra cara de la luna que estabas dispuesto a descubrir de su mano hasta que supiste que ella iba por otra cosa. Reconoces que no es como las demás, que de ella te gusta su singularidad y saber que nunca tendrás una pista de lo que responderá porque ella es la sorpresa personificada._

_De poder rebobinar como en las cintas, aquella noche en el central park la hubieses besado y posiblemente pedido matrimonio porque desde que la viste supiste que era la mujer de tu vida, quizás así no hubieses tenido que escuchar lo que escuchaste y te desilusionó por completo. Es mas si no la quisieras tanta no seria un problema que te usara, ahora mismo estas deseando ser usado en todos los aspectos, ahora mismo darías cualquier cosa porque ella hiciese barbaridades contigo sin preguntarte. Es absurdo estar cien pasos de tu mayor anhelo y no tener los huevos de ir a por ello pero así eres tu, y solo te queda despertar con ojeras a causa de ese apetito por una mujer que encima te corresponde, y vas por ahí presumiendo de evitarla con gusto. Harto de todo, levantas el teléfono porque su voz puede ser de gran ayuda a estas horas, aunque sea con una bronca descomunal_

_-¿Estas despierta?- cuando miro el reloj y veo que son las tres de la madrugada todavía no puedo creerlo hay que ser estúpido para llamar a estas horas pero viniendo de él comienza a tener explicación_

_-Ahora lo estoy, que pasa que todavía no me has insultado lo suficiente o quieres comenzar el día con broche de oro- nuestra ultima charla me ha dejado muy incomoda hasta el punto de no saber cuanto tiempo mas podré aguantarle no soy de acero las flechas me llegan hasta las entrañas _

_-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que salimos?, me juraste que nunca te habías enamorado y que a veces era mucho mas fácil tener sexo sin compromiso- la verdad que solo quería impresionarle con esa afirmación en mi vida si he estado con cinco hombres es porque he sumado tres_

_-A que viene eso ahora Nathan- suspiro con fastidio ya no quiero acordarme de que aquella vez que fuimos tan felices porque aquel hombre que me prestó su abrigo para que no me congelase no es el mismo que ahora me habla como si fuese cualquier basura _

_-Quizás nosotros podíamos hacer eso, ya sabes para quitarnos las ganas- al momento que le escucho parece que me ha caído un balde de agua fría si este hombre esta planeando internarme en un manicomio lo esta consiguiendo pero vamos _

_-O sea deja ver si me aclaro hace unas horas atrás me decías que era la peor persona del mundo y ahora me cuentas que quieres follar conmigo como si no hubiese mañana pues te digo algo cómprate una muñeca inflable y resuelve tu problema gilipollas- le cuelgo todavía mas decepcionada, al principio puede que me hubiese conformado con esa proposición pero después de todo lo que me ha dicho necesitará mucho mas para llevarme a la cama aunque sea yo la que se muere por perder la razón entre sus brazos _

_Cuando no estamos en frente de las cámaras es mucho mas sencillo para él concentrarse en jugar con su iPhone ignorando que la vida sigue y se esta yendo tan deprisa que no le puede atrapar como quisiera por andar contando musarañas con su orgullo. Siempre dándome la espalda, siempre ausente y yo ya no puedo competir con su ignorancia. Es de esos que te llaman de madrugada loco por estar contigo y al día siguiente simplemente no existes a su alrededor. Exhausta de tanto ajetreo tomo el elevador con el objetivo presente de encerrarme en la habitación y tomar un baño relajante para ahogar principalmente las penas. Antes de que se cierren las puertas mi dolor de cabeza se hace sitio a mi lado en el ascensor. No le miro porque quiero castigarle porque no es justo que me trate como lo esta haciendo y es muy humillante que ni siquiera signifique lo suficiente en su vida como para que de la cara y me diga que hice mal aparte de ser besada por la ilusa de su ex. Y como si el destino estuviese a favor de confrontarnos, el ascensor se detiene de golpe alarmándonos de inmediato. No me lo pienso dos veces y pulso el botón de emergencia aunque nos explican que puede demorar unos 30 minutos por problemas eléctricos._

-Tu que crees que harían Castle y Beckett en esta misma situación- últimamente sus preguntas me están cansando

-No lo sé, pregúntaselo a los guionistas apuesto a que tienen la mejor respuesta- le dejo saber que no estoy para sus idas y venidas

-Yo no soy escritor pero se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer que discutir contigo- me toma de la cintura sin permiso dejándome boquiabierta y arrebatándome un quejido por la intensidad de su agarre

-Tu.. Tu te has inyectado algo estas tonto ya que tanto te gusta estar lejos de mi que te de el aire chaval- lo aparto sin que me duela la conciencia no quiero ser su juguete no quiero ceder y seguir manchando la imagen que tiene de mi

-Piénsatelo por favor- dice en tono de ruego-Una noche conmigo seria maravillosa, tu y yo en una habitación los dos solos conociéndonos, descubriéndonos, adorándonos, disfrutándonos gozando como dos locos, no lo puedo evitar, eres sexy sabias y ese beso que me diste la otra noche todavía me quema no sabes cuanto-mientras mas me alejo él se acerca y si los de mantenimiento no están rápidos aquí comenzará una guerra fatal

-Que te de un poco el aire- si no me temblara tanto la voz él se fiaría mas de mis palabras pero mi piel es muy sensible y no puede negar que lleva años queriendo escuchar esas cosas

-Tu también lo deseas-hace que mis manos reposen sobre sus pantalones justo ahí donde puedo sentirle, justo ahí donde puedo ver que su apetito crece por segundos y yo comienzo a marearme de calor, como si la peor deshidratación del planeta me azotara

-Deja de jugar conmigo- se me aflojan las piernas pero él no tiene piedad sigue acorralándome a su antojo sigue frotándose contra mis caderas acelerando mi pulso incontrolablemente

\- Pensé que te gustaban los juegos, que eras capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quieres, ¿no eres esa mujer Stana?- cuando comienza hablarme de esa manera me da un poco de miedo es como si yo tuviese un lado oscuro que solo él conoce porque no tengo idea de donde viene esas sospechas

-No me conoces Nathan, no tienes ni puta idea pero poco a poco vas a dejar de importarme- si él supiera como me duele su desdén quizás se lo pensaría dos veces

_-Espera un momento- su voz cambia de color y comienza a parecerse a esa voz que me arrancaba un par de sonrisas cada mañana- lo siento pensé que tu también lo deseabas _

_-Y lo deseo, no sabes cuanto, no te imaginas hasta que punto pero soy una mujer que tiene dignidad y a mi no me vas a usar como un plato desechable, nunca vas a conseguir doblegarme ni tu ni nadie- ya va siendo hora que mi soberbia de señales de vida _

_-He de reconocer que cuando hablas consigues engañarme- sonríe como si no me creyese nada _

_-Y yo he de reconocer que mientras mas abres la boca mas desaparece el hombre que conocí y del cual me enamoré- saco toda mi rabia _

_-¿Te enamoraste?, eso es nuevo- es increíble su impermeabilidad _

_-Si me enamoré cuando en aquel concierto me tomaste la mano cuando menos me lo esperaba, cuando luego en la plaza limpiaste el helado de mi boca, cuando ese día que tenia fiebre me abrazaste por detrás y te quedaste dormido entre mis sabanas, me enamoré como una tonta por mi falta de experiencia, porque soy una estúpida y no me di cuenta de lo poco que te importaba _


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento la demora he estado enferma en casa, que disfruteis del capitulo y espero las respuestas y sugerencias como siempre **

He tomado tres baños seguidos y no logro quitarme este calor de la piel, tengo su aliento pegado a mi oído y me estoy muriendo del deseo de ir a buscarle aunque me duela. No se en que momento esta historia tomó otra dimensión, pero ya no logro sacarlo de mis venas, es como una droga y yo me he vuelto tan adicta que la única rehabilitación posible es engancharme mucho mas. Se que una noche no seria suficiente, siempre quedaría una parte de él que descubrir, yo lo quiero todo, quiero tenerle hasta que no exista mañana y quiero que sea mío todas las veces posible, quiero que mi nombre sea la sinfonía perfecta de su habitación, quiero que al final de la tarde se quede conmigo y me abrace hasta que ya no pueda respirar y no me importe una mierda morir asfixiada.

Encima tengo tanto stress acumulado que no puedo evitar sentirme fatal, no me he estado alimentando como corresponde y esa es la causa por la que estoy a merced de unas nauseas que de vez en cuando logra atemorizarme. Debería salir a tomar un poco el aire pero no tengo mucha fuerza y encontrarme con Nathan en la calle me haría recaer, no quiero seguir discutiendo, no quiero que me siga tratando como un trapo sabiendo perfectamente lo que significa para mi, todo lo que le quiero y cuanto tiempo lo he esperado. El fue el que empezó todo siendo tan amable, tan provocador, tan sexy, tan cercano y tan abierto conmigo.

-Stana, ¿estas bien?- abro la puerta sin esperar su preocupación ni mucho menos su presencia

-Tengo un poco de mareo, es el cansancio- se me aflojan las piernas y él entra conmigo sujetándome con preponderancia como si reinara en mi mundo y estuviese encantado de hacerlo

-Espera no hagas fuerza- me toma en brazos y me deposita en la cama dejándome si se puede decir un poco tonta a que vienen ahora tales muestras de amabilidad

-Puedes irte que me las arreglo sola- intento que no sienta lastima después de todo es un malestar obvio debido a mis ultimas noches de dejadez y sufrimiento

-Ni hablar señorita para estas cosas sigo siendo tu compañero- se cruza de brazos hace mucho tiempo que la palabra compañero no salía de su boca y déjame decir que suena perfecta como siempre

Tengo que volver al baño por las nauseas y me sigue como si de niña pequeña se tratase, me da un poco de vergüenza estar así en frente de él pero por otro lado me siento como en casa, y creo que su preocupación es sincera en el fondo.

-¿Estas embarazada?- pregunta casi mordiéndose la lengua supongo que gracias a las películas cada vez que una mujer tiene mareo significa que esta embarazada y el es un hombre de películas

-No Fillion no estoy embarazada- me da un poco de risa nada mas de imaginarlo varias veces me he visto con una criatura preciosa en mis manos pero ya sea por mi profesión o por la vida que llevo se me ha roto la burbuja pero supongo que ese día llegará y encontraré a ese alguien que quiera lograrlo conmigo y me convenza con algo mas que palabras

-¿Segura?, una pequeña Stana seria la hermosura mas grande del universo- creo que hoy su dosis de amabilidad anda por las nubes eso o es su hermano gemelo que ha estado escondido todo este tiempo yo que se

-Segurísima, no he tenido sexo en seis meses así que no puede ser- creo que la información sobraba y su reacción me dice que es incapaz de creérselo

-Estas de coña, segura que aun sabes como se hace- bromea recostado en el sillón es completamente anormal que sigamos conversando sin gritos ni reproches

-Alguna idea todavía tendré- si que hace mucho tiempo ya pero en mis sueños me lo monto todas las noches con él si tan solo supiera lo que me hace sentir

-Descartando el tema del sexo, que debe ser un poco borroso para ti- se mofa lanzándome una mirada de aquellas-me queda asumir que no te estas alimentando del todo bien- maldito, si es perfecto cuando discutimos las veces que conversamos con cercanía es un verdadero extraterrestre

-Asume bien doctor-hago una pausa- te puedo tutear- el asiente con una sonrisa parece que también esta disfrutando el momento-doctor Nate no me he estado cuidando lo suficiente

-Pues no se preocupe usted señorita ahora que estaré por aquí un par de días me encargare personalmente de que tenga usted día tras día un banquete en su puerta-cualquiera diría que se preocupa infinitamente por mi- Esta pastilla te dará un poco de sueño pero te hará sentir como una diosa mañana- se acerca y me recuesto en su hombro dejándolo inmóvil después de todo si esto en sueño quiero disfrutarlo hasta el final

La realidad es que levanto como si hubiese estado paseando por el paraíso y mas al abrir mis ojos y ver que él sigue aquí, no se ha movido de mi lado y me ha cuidado toda la noche. Me da miedo que reaparezca el hombre que yo conocí, porque es que me hace perder la cabeza, es tan dulce que te amarga, tan increíble que te lo crees y yo no puedo soportar perderle.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunta con exquisitez

-Estas aquí- le miro con incredulidad y él finalmente entiende lo que se ha estado perdiendo por un orgullo que no le sirve de nada

-Donde mas podría estar-sonríe con el pelo alborotado y yo siento ganas de hacer un hijo con el de inmediato no se puede ser tan perfecto y tan real al mismo tiempo joder

-Lejos de aquí- supongo

-Se me hace muy difícil estar lejos de ti- no tiene ningún problema en contestarme con determinación

-Entonces no lo hagas, yo no muerdo sabes-acaricio su nariz haciéndole sonreir con confianza

-Es una lastima no tengo problema con que me muerdas- me muerdo el labio casi inconsiente y es suficiente para que su mundo se venga abajo

-Me gustaría morderte- dios esta tensión me esta matando

-Hazlo, te ordeno que lo hagas- estoy al borde del abismo por culpa de este hombre por culpa de su seducción de su maldito olor a macho dominante que adoro

Me inclino para oler su cuello y siento unas profundas ganas de tatuarme en su piel, es impresionante lo mucho que lo deseo, él baja las manos por mi espalda y gimo cuando aprieta mi culo con fuerza

-Si no lo hacer lo haré yo


	5. Chapter 5

_**Siento la demora no crean que es porque soy mala, he tenido un poco de trabajo reciente espero poder compensarlo con muchos capitulos. Reviews son bienvenido **_

_Incapaz de mover mis piezas, aturdida por la naturalidad en que nuestros cuerpos se gustan como si estuviesen destinados a conectar de manera involuntaria. Es él quien se coloca encima después de un movimiento relámpago que me deja todavía mas confundida. Pero, no hay tiempo para confusiones cuando su lengua se cuela en mi boca abriéndose paso con rebeldía, sin preguntas, tan atrevido y despiadado que me encuentro rezando porque no note demasiado mi falta de experiencia. Eso de respirar se me hace complicado con el cuerpo de mis deseos jugando a enloquecerme a base de frotamientos intemperantes. Siempre estoy a su merced, esperándole, devorándolo si me devora, gimiendo si me gime descontrolado en cada fusión astronómica protagonizada por nuestros sentidos al descubierto. Cuando estoy entregada a la oscuridad por completo concentrada únicamente en lo que me hace sentir, él reclama mi presencia mordiéndome el labio inferior con muy poca decencia, estirando mi imprudencia y lastimándome, pero con un dolor que adoro, provocativo y sensual, no recuerdo que me hayan mordido así, tampoco recuerdo que haya querido que me muerdan así tan descaradamente. Todo es muy nuevo con él, es normal que le ame mas que nada. Mi boca reclama su lengua pero en cuestión de segundos estoy devorando su cuello mordiéndole sin compasión demostrándole cuantas ganas tengo de jugar, y todo lo que provoca en mi sangre, toda la ardiente pasión que desbordo estando en sus brazos. La convulsión de mi cuerpo no pasa desapercibida y su ferviente excitación es mas que obvia para mi, que me aferro a su pelo dejándome dominar a placer. Intenta deshacerse de mi bata y estiro los brazos para servirle de ayuda, su manera de mirarme y sonreírme es tan cósmica que me tiene aferrándome a las sabanas._

_Al ver mis pechos descubierto se queda sin aire, y comienzo a sentir hormigas en mi vientre, hace mucho que no me desnudo ante ningún hombre y me alegro que sea él quien me esta contemplando con la mirada boba, y con su apetito listo para triunfar. Tal parece que sus ojos azules también tienen el poder de endurecer mis pezones, porque ni siquiera me ha tocado y estoy rogando con suspiros que calme mi dolor, y mi sed que me esta matando. Cuando creo que se plantea tocarme y estira sus brazos me petrifica con un chupetazo memorable, si memorable porque estoy segura lo guardaré en mi memoria por mucho tiempo. Lo demás es historia, parece incapaz de controlarse ante el sabor, me come una y otra vez usando sus manos, usando su boca, llenándome la piel de enardecimiento. No me avergüenza decir que estoy arañando el orgasmo mas rápido de mi vida, ni que me siento débil, ni que me duele el alma, porque estoy harta de negarlo todo porque por estos minutos con él vale la pena cualquier sufrimiento. Exhala sobre mi sexo y desvergonzadamente me desmorono, me disuelvo, me vuelvo loca ante el placer mas torturante que he conocido, levanta la vista para mirarme boquiabierto observando las subidas y bajadas de mi cuerpo, apreciando la corriente que parece estar dentro de mi, y sintiéndose en una especie de paraíso._

_En ese instante la voz de mi hermana en la puerta nos devuelve a la realidad, tal parece que cambió de idea y quiso sumarse al viaje, le había ofrecido la posibilidad ya que es amante de Madrid, también porque teniéndola a mi lado tendría con quien hablar cuando Nathan me rompiera el corazón. El problema es que ahora precisamente no le necesito, no cuando estaba a punto de vencer mi miedo mas profundo, no cuando estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final y disfrutar, si disfrutar porque yo necesito estar con él, necesito demostrarle que lo único que siempre quise fue ser feliz a su lado. Antes de levantarse, suspira un lo siento, y aparta los cabellos mojados de mi rostro, no parece arrepentido y eso me encanta. Le da gracias a dios, que nuestras habitaciones se comunican, si no seria la situación mas incomoda de su existencia, porque esta de sobra excitado y una ducha rápida es lo que necesita._

_-Si tardas un poco mas me regreso a los Ángeles, ¿te estabas ejercitando?- pregunta al verme tan sofocada_

_-Algo a si- respondo quedándome tiesa ante su abrazo la verdad es que todavía estoy en otro planeta_

_-Espero que la oferta siga en pie porque me he peleado con Alexander y no quiero ver su cara en mucho tiempo- deja las maletas en la puerta_

_-¿Alexander?, pensé que te estabas viendo con el chico ese del bar- argumento desconcertada_

_-Con Vladimir lo he dejado hace mucho- he de admitir que mi hermana tiene un gran problema para encontrar al chico ideal pero parece que eso nos viene de familia- Y tu que tal ya has matado a tu compañero de trabajo o sigue vivo- se burla sabe de sobra nuestros problemas_

_-No te voy a negar que en cinco días ha existido mucha tensión con Nathan pero creo que ahora estamos mejor- comento abriendo una botella de agua_

_-¿Ha sucedido algo?- se extraña con el brillo que demuestro al hablar de mi compañero- es que has dicho su nombre con un tono especial_

_-Solo espero que las cosas cambien, eso es todo- confieso_

_Gigi tiene la capacidad de arrastrarme con sus locuras, es quien me conoce demasiado, supongo que al criarme con cuatro hombres siempre fue ella la que mas cerca estaba de mi, y con la que siempre me sentí mas cómoda, sabe que soy difícil de soltar prenda y aún así me adivina como quiere. Es una mujer autentica y muy sabia, siempre quise ser como ella, era mi modelo a seguir porque a pesar de que no le salieran las cosas no se cansaba de luchar y yo le admiraba._

_¿De paseo?- Nathan se tropieza con nosotras y se queda mirando las bolsas de las compras un poco para no encontrarse con mis ojos porque por alguna extraña razón se sentía aún excitado_

_-Ya sabes cosas de chicas- le respondo aún mas nerviosa no se me quita de la cabeza ese clímax tan inesperado y como se sintió en mis entrañas_

_-Gigi, que bueno verte no sabia que estuvieras aquí- mi hermana no es tonta nota algo raro, ya sea por la amabilidad de él o por el trabalenguas que sale de mi boca cuando voy a pronunciar alguna palabra_

_-Quería pasar un rato con mi hermana y de paso cuidarla un poco que hay mucho gilipollas suelto por ahí- mi hermana además tiene el don del sarcasmo y eso Nathan lo sabe muy bien_

_-Me parece fenomenal- replica perturbado- Stana me permites cinco minutos tengo que darte un recado_

_-Te espero en la habitación- Gigi entiende que estorba pero se va segura de que pronto averiguara que es lo que esta pasando_

_Comenzamos hablar los dos juntos por lo que no entendemos nada, e irremediablemente tenemos que empezar otra vez con mas calma._

_-Quería decirte que lo que sucedió esta mañana no fue cualquier cosa- se le enredan las palabras- es decir me gustas, no se como, no se porque, pero me gustas y no me arrepiento porque estuvo bien- pareciera que le están grabando luce tan nervioso que da un poco de gracia eso si yo no me sintiera igual- al menos para mi lo estuvo no se…._

_-Definitivamente estuvo bien-termino la oración y le veo compartir mi sonrisa_

_-Yo no se que tanto pueda darte, pero quiero ver donde nos lleva- replica con un poco de vergüenza- pero quiero que sea de nosotros no quiero que otros intervengan. No quiero compromiso con nadie no se si tu puedas entenderlo, no se si buscas mas, la verdad no se nada pero si quieres descubrirlo juntos yo hago lo que sea- respira antes de seguir hablando- Me gustas tanto que te comería a besos aquí y ahora, llevo horas dándole vuelta tengo que aceptar que estar contigo es lo que quiero aunque no pueda perdonarte- volver a escuchar eso me hace preguntarme nuevamente las mismas preguntas_

_-Si me dices en que me equivoqué quizás puedas hacerlo, y no me digas que fue por ese maldito beso porque ya se que no es así, además te he demostrado cuales son los labios que me gusta besar- le reto de frente y sin tapujos_

_-No estoy dispuesto hablarlo- agacha la cabeza_

_-Muy bien terminamos aquí- intento marcharme pero me detiene acorralándome en la escalera y besándome con fuerza y desesperación_

_-Me estas matando Stana pero creo que vale la pena morir por ti_


End file.
